Our REAL Story
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: A different virsion of how Alli and Drew meet. Will get sappy in later chapters, and will DEFINITALY leave you wanting more. Rated T for later chapters
1. Just Call Me Latte Girl

**Hey! Im percyjacksonannabethchasefan and this is my first degrassi fanfic... but i do accept comments, ideas for new chapters, AND i also accept flames... So, all-in-all, I really hope that you guys enjoy the story and will love reading it!**

Alli looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hand. She didnt think that she had ever heard of these classrooms before. But, she WAS justa freshman, and the only room she had ever been in was the office- and that was just for enrollment. She had dreamed of all the new freedoms that high school would give to her, but the only things she really ever heard about degrassi was from Sav, her older brother, and she couldnt always trust him. But at least she knew one person in her grade this year- Claire. She had every class with her best friend, except this one: World Studies.

She looked up at the room numbers on the doors she passed, but none of them seemed anywhere close to room 364. "...250...252...254..." She muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway. _Am I going in the wrong direction, mabye? _She thought to herself. She looked down at her scedual then back up to the door numbers. She disided that mabye she should go down to the office and ask fo...

Her mind started to wander, until she was reluctantly brought back to reality by a nice steaming hot cup 'o joe being poured down her new shirt and maching dark blue demin jeans. She gasped and took a huge step backwards, throwing her hands up in the air in a 'put your hands up, or i'll shoot' kind of way.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry! I was coming around the corner to fast and I didnt see you there- im so sorry! uh, is there anything I can do to help clean you off? Mabye get you a towel or something? Buy you a new shirt?" _No! I dont want you to 'help' me get cleaned up! What I want to go and hide in the bathroom so no one else can see (or possibly smell) this huge brown stain on my new top until I get cleaned up so no one will look at me and think that I eat like a two-year-old who doesnt know how to use a spoon and ended up wearing their applesauce! THATS what I want! _She was about to scream that into the face of whoever spilled their caramel latte on them- but then she looked up and saw a new (and oh, so CUTE!) face staring back at her with an apoligetic look in his eyes.

He had messy brown hair and electric blue eyes that looked so kind and sweet if you really looked at them, with long eylashes to give them the perfect finishing touch. He had a perfectly sculpted cheek bones that were in just the right place and all his facial features just seemed to mold perfectly into his face. He had arm that looked tough and muscular- like he works out a lot (which is something Alli NEVER minds...).

By the looks of it, Alli was pretty sure this new 'mystery man' (Alli's new nickname for him) was sizing Alli up for size too. He was about to say something when the bell rang and everyone started pouring into the halls. A bunch of guys that were probably on the football team came up behind him and started to laugh at Alli, and when mystery man realized what was going on, he started to laugh to, but not in the 'im sure that we will laugh about this in the future' kind of laugh. It was a 'hahaha! Look at that freak over there covered in coffee! You would think she knew how to do laundy' mean laugh.

Alli felt like she was going to cry. She thought this guy wasnice, but apparently hes only nice if his friends arn't around. Figures, most of the cool guys Alli knew were like that- in fact almost every guy Alli knew was like that.

The boys started to turn around- including mystery man- when the guy next to him grabbed his shoulder and said "Come on guys, lets give Drew a tour of the school. Let latte girl cool down here." They all left, which left Alli alone in the hallway. She ran to her locker to get another shirt to change into when she say mystery man (A.K.A: "Drew," as his friends called him) turning the corner, when he noticed her and mouthed the word 'sorry'. Alli looked away, then looked back up in a second, but he was already gone.

**So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrifying? And, oh, by the way- yes, there will definitaly be some romance coming in later chapters! I need reviews if you want more to the story though! ;P**

**Taataa****for now!**

**-percyjacksonannabethchasefan**


	2. Im sorry, you want me to sit where?

**Hopefully in this chapter I will get a couple more than just one review *hint hint wink wink* Please comment! Its for a good cause! (Well, actually its just for me... but it would still be nice...)**

After going through both her AND Claire's locker, Alli finally found a shirt. Sure, it didn't exactly match her outfit (probably because it belonged to Claire...), but it was better than the one with the huge brown stain on the front! This definitaly wasnt how Alli had seen her first day of high in her dreams, but hey, thats life.

Every once in a while throughout the day she would pass by one of the football guys that were with Drew, and they would snicker or murmer "Latte Girl" under their breath in a mocking fashion. She never really cared aslong as Claire was withher though, because she would always give them her famous _You wanna Latte down YOUR shirt- because that can be arranged _look she mastered over lunch.

Totally forgetting about her little "coffee" insident earlier, Alli and Claire walked into their last class of the day. They both took seats next to each otherin the front row closest to the door, but they were quickly moved by their teacher, Mr. Gambit. "Im sorry girls, but I will be assigning seats this year. Now what are your names?"

Alli was the one to speak first, "Alli Bahndari, sir." Then came Claire, "Claire Edwards, sir." They waited for him to check their names off the attendents list, then give them their seats.

"Ms. Edwards, you will be next to Mr. Gunthry in the back of the room. And Ms. Bahndari, you will be sitting next to Mr. Torres in the front. Now quickly take your seats, class is about to begin." Alli watched as Claire took her seat next to a boy wearing a skater hat (which Alli was sure to be removed br sometime during class today), then she took her seat next to her least favorite person today. Mystery Man. _Go figure. _She thought. _Just my luck. _"How long do we have these seats, sir?" Mr. Gambit turned and quickly muttered back, "Not until the end of this semester, Ms. Bahndari." Alli's jaw dropped. _Great, torture for 4 more months. _She thought to herself.

She looked over and stole a quick glance at Drew and saw that he wass looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He shot her a small smile. She rolled her eyes and looked away, right as Mr. Gambit said, "I hope your prepared to get a little cozy with your partners, because over the next week, you will have to spend quite a lot of time together. You will get to know them and then at the end of the week, you will give a presentation on them in front of the class. So start makin some dates!"

_Well thats great, now I have to actually talk to him? This is going to be an interesting (and painfully annoying) week._

Drew turned to her and said, "After school today at The Dot work for you?" He actually had a genuine look on face. But Alli sourly repiled, "Only if you friends are around to see us. Im sure I'll be a great comedy act for you guys." Drew gave a small laugh and (Alli was pretty sure that he was flirting with her now) replied,"No one could laugh at you, but thats probably because there is nothing to laugh at." He said it in a husky and sexy voice, so Alli didn't know what else to say but, "Fine. 4:00. Dont be late." Then she turned away to signal that their conversation was over.


End file.
